Day of Truce One Shot Short
by Metrack
Summary: Some people never seen on Auraxis battlefield,try to make truce on three of the hotest places of Indar


**Auraxis,24 of December,2862,Indar**

Indar,the arid continent have been gone through hell. Three empires at war,fighting against each other for more than a decade trying to establish their power around the globe,even these day getting closer to what the people call "Christmas",more than a few soldiers from all the factions want it to stop fighting and go home to stay with their family for Christmas but even after all the request non of the leaders of the factions decided to send their men and women what they didn't expect is a makeshift truece on three different basses: The Crown hold by the alien fanatisim Vanu Sovereignty, Ceres Hydrophonics defended by the rebelious and company powered New Conglomerate and Ti Alloys controlled by the authoritarian Terran Republic.

 **The Crown**

"Do you think they now,what day is today?" The Vanu Light Assault ask his partner

"Don't know,but I'm hopping for the best..." His ally answer as they both look at the stone bridge. But the second they see someone rather slim,wearing a tight red and black suit making obvious he was an infiltrator, walking alone with both hands in the air slowly crossing the natural bridge. A first line of defense already set up on the building next to Alpha control point.

"Please don't shoot!" the Terran infiltrator,the Vanu soldiers looked at each other,not know if that was a a trap or for real

"Stop right there!" A Vanu say with confidence,with Centurion symbol on his shoulder and an Orion LMG resting on his shoulder "What do you want,Terran?!"

"I want to make a truece day!" The infiltrator say,somewhat nervous but loud enough to make him heard amongst the people aiming his battery powered weapon. Most of the VS soldiers start to murmuring each other "If you don't celebrate Christmas,you can kill me now.I will understand..."

"Sir?" A Vanu infiltrator ask his higher rank who watch in silence and unbelievable "Sir,do we engage?"

"...I must be an idiot for doing your fire everybody!, I'm going in. If anything happens kill that man" His soldiers listen to him and put away his weapons. He walk outside of the building,wielding his Manticore pistol aiming at the Infiltrator "What's your name,Terran?"

"Specialist Reggie" The infiltrator say "Here is a prove I...we come in peace" He pull out his cloack equipment from his back "No cloak,no where to run. But please...just listen to me"

The Centurion keep aiming his weapon doubtful,but slowly turn it down "My name is Centurion Grayland..So,you say your people want peace?"

* * *

 **Ceres Hydrophonics**

A Conglomerate soldier stand,holding her Reaper DMR, sand cover most of her white armor but didn't bother her. She walk from left to right for more than 5 minutes,after a while she get bored of doing the same and decide to go out of the base and rest on the tree nearby,sneaking out her friends and fellow NC she stare at the tree and took a deep breath. She had enough of war for more than a lifetime and just want to sleep,but a familiar and not very friendly sound alert her and aim the weapon to a Vanu Heavy Assault

" Stay right there" She say slowly and threatening,the TR could not do anything but raise his hands,signing he gave up

"Don't shoot. Don't shoot!" The Heavy Assault say surprise and sweating "I come in peace,I swear!"

"Yeah,sure" The medic sound sarcastical "And Schytes are bulky. Make a better excuse!" She aim at the Vanu's head

"I'm unarmed,please I just want to make a deal with your faction for a day"

"..Nah,I don't think so" She put her rifle closer to him

"How about this. I walk as a prisioner to your base,no weapons or knifes. You can aim at me all the time you want. You let me talk with the man or woman in charge and leave..." He start to get nervous and though how stupid his plan was...

After a few more discussions,the medic had enough and told the Vanu to walk to the base while she keep an eye on him. When they walk to the base,all the NC both mercenaries and rebel citizen llok at him with not very good intentions,the external building on Hydrophonics was small and keep the prisioner there. Who wait for some time,until the same medic who prisión him came back with someone else

"This is him" The medic say

"So,do you have a name?" The Raider say as she sat down on the floor. Her voice sound electronic and static

"I'm Disciple Marcus. And I want to make a truce day tomorrow..." the recently self know Marcus say

"Call me Alesso and why?,why tommorrow is so special?." The Raider ask again

"Its Christmass" the medic said "Boss,with all respect most of us can use a day of peace"

"..Yeah,would be nice to take a break" The Raider said

* * *

 **Ti Alloys**

The south of the Ti Alloys were guarded by a squadron of Terrans,they knew either the Conglomerate or the Vanu would try to come attack and they were their first line of defense,for not much surprise a New Conglomerate soldier try to climb the rocky cliff,5 Terran aim their weapons to her,

"Eh Eh!,Don't shoot!" she throw her shotgun and bring her hands on the air "I'm not a danger"

"Give me a reason to not to shoot you now!" The Terran Medic say as he aim his TRV at the Conglomerate

"I want to make a truce!" The woman said

"I dont believe you!" The Terran say aiming his weapon aggressively

"Just listen to me,before you put a bullet through my forehead,okey?!" The medic doubt for a second but lower his weapon "Thanks,I'm Grunt Morrison.I want to make a temporal peace because of tommorrow."

"Commissar is Christmas if I'm not wrong. But how we will know if is not a trap?"

"Guess you will have to trust me on this one!" She answer with confidence

The Terran sigh as he rest his TRV on his shoulder "Fine,but I want to know,where and who are going to be there and when"

"Under the stone bridge that link this base with The Crown before sunset. VS and NC will be there,just don't come guns blazing. Alright?"

"As long as they don't do that first. Fine by me" He look over his shoulder and stare at the engineering team reparing a spitfire turret "but I don't if I can convice the others-" When he turn around to focus on the Conglomerate soldier,she nowhere to be found "Okey...Thats fucking creepy"

* * *

 **25 of December,Natural Crown-Ti Alloys bridge**

The entire day was silent,most soldiers were hopping the other factions would keep their word of cease fire,while preparing for anything. From infantiry weapons to MBT " _Better safe than sorry"_ or at least what the leaders of the basses said. They were also tired of fighting all day and night,without making a lot of progress and for once they see a hope of peace on years

The Luminaire,Auraxis's sun start to get down,the sky turn from plain blue to a beautiful Orange,some stars started to be visible.

The soldiers start to move up,the first force to be at the truce place was the NC,their Vanguards accompain their Sunderers with ammo and repair modules,another one was deploy far enough to be relative safe,but close enough so infantiry could get quicker to action. The second to reach the place were the TR,their double barrel tanks and Sunderers with blockade make them a hard target to destroy. The last on the scene were the VS,their Magrider with the Maglev give them a superior advantage and their sunderers with Deploy shields make them almost impenetrable... The Three factions leave a relative plain space,a no mans land between them

Everyone was either nervous or eager,no one knew what to do. If anybody dare to shoot a carnage would start and nobody want it to be on the No mans land zone,but a woman from the Terran and other from the Vanu walk inside of it without weapons and raising their hands,walking each other,there was tension in the air...

"Don't shoot we are friendly" The Vanu woman say as the other walk insecure,the VS offer her the hand "We are good?"

The Terran woman doubt for a second,she wasn't sure of why. But decide to shake her hand "Yes.I think..we are.." Without their knowledge a man wearing blue armor walk to them

"Care if we join to your little truce?" the Heavy Assault man request with sarcasm,he give a thumbs up to the people behind him.

At first it was slow,the soldiers of different factions walk into the no man's land,without weapons others without even it started to spice up when more people join,without their knowledge they were talking and joking with their long time enemies,like they were friends from a long time.

For some reason someone throw some kind of ball in the middle of the group of people,at first everyone panick thinking it was a grenade,but when they realice it didn't blow. They walk to it,noone nott knowing what to do with it,but a Terran

"A match of Futbol Soccer?" He say,everyobody agree and let a big zone for playing,using rocks to mark porter's lodge. People who didn't play stay talking or playing some chest games,like chess or poker and even domino. They share food rations and water and even alcohol an whiskey.

A Vanu Heavy Assault,with Centurion symbol on his shoulder start asking all the Terran soldiers about a TR Infiltrator "Hey,have you seem someone like this tall,with an infiltrator suit with the name Reggie?" but most of the people just answer with 'No' or 'There was no Reggie on this Terran Battallion'

Then a Terran Medic asking for a woman called "Morrison" but the results were the same as for Centurion,that person didn't exsit on that defense line

After that a Conglomerate Medic asking for "Marcus" but neither did he appeared on the official register.

It was like a ghost organize the truce,the rumors after that night didn't waste a second and spread quickly on all the different fronts of all the factions,some say they were hallucinating,other say those people were the Christmas spirit. Some even go to the level of believing that Auraxis created those persons to make a chance for peace on the planet for once. But no one know for sure and probably will as the war continued days after the truce day. But the soldiers still make cease fire on the same day,on the same place,even after the war ended...


End file.
